Just 3 Cuts
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Cutting can have serious consequences
1. Cutting Has Serious Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

They couldn't be together for seven days. Jade wouldn't let herself cry. Jade wouldn't let herself cave. Jade had to be strong. She knew a way to relieve the pain. She cut.

On the first day she made one very long, very thin cut on her arm. It stung but it gave her the pleasure she needed. _Maybe this won't be so bad, _she thought to herself. She wore a long shirt to cover the cut. Nobody noticed. Nobody thought there was anything odd about Jade wearing a sweatshirt in hot weather- that was just Jade.

The second day she made a jagged edge cut down the middle of her forehead. Once again she felt a release of pain and anxiety. The pain she felt was welcomed. She wore a band-aid to cover the scar. Beck asked her about it. She said she ran into a door.

She seemed upset. Beck could tell something was upsetting her but he figured that it wasn't all that serious. Jade could be a bit of a drama queen sometimes, as much as he loved her and he did. That night she made a cut down her neck. She cut too close to a major vein. Suddenly she was bleeding uncontrollably.

She was dizzy. She tried to breath but no air came in and out. She felt slightly lightheaded and shaken. She knew it was over. She knew it was time to say goodbye.

'Beck, I love you,' was her last thought.


	2. At Jade's Funeral

Andre's point of view

Jade and I never really got along so well but she was still very precious to me. She was a good friend. She tried to cheer me up when I was going through a tough time. After that she said if I told anyone she had a soft side I would be eating my lunch with a straw. She had a 'rep' to protect. I'm gonna miss her. Sleep well Jade and I'll see you on the flip side

Beck's point of view

I have been crying none-stop since I lost Jade. All the times I spent trying to get her under control... all the times we argued... all the times I would get annoyed with her not being nice to Tori... all the times- all those times could have been spent loving her. Did she know I love her? Did she know she was my world? Did she know how much she meant to me. I wish I could tell her one more time. I wish I could have another chance with her.

Cat's point of view

I hear a noise. It's coming from the coffin.

"Beck did you hear that," I asked

"Hear what?"

I walked over to the coffin and opened it. Everyone gasped. I couldn't believe what I saw


	3. Nothing Less Then A Miracle

Relationships are fragile. It's very hard to build up a relationship and it's very easy to start to break it down. There were some things that caused Beck and Jade's relationship to crack a little. Beck couldn't help wondering would Jade still be alive if he had been more sensitive. Would she still have been alive if...

Cat opened the coffin and Jade was there... alive. Beck was sobbing with joy and euphoria.

* * *

I know that this chapter is short but the next chapter will explain HOW Jade is alive and what has to happen to fix this desperate situation


	4. The Heavenly Hosts Answers Prayers

Up in heaven Jade was missing Beck. Beck was missing Jade. She didn't think she would die from those cuts. An angel heard Beck's grief and prayers. Going to the Father she explained the situation and the young man's grief.

"She may go back," the father said, "the clock will be turned back and Beck will have 3 days to do it right. If he does it right and rights his wrongs she will be returned for quite a long while but if he cannot she will be returned to heaven and he cannot see her until it is his turn to pass into this world.

* * *

"How is this possible," Beck asked through his tears of joy

"The Father has heard your prayers," the angel said, "and has answered them. He is giving you 3 days to right the wrongs that you have done. If you do so you will be able to keep Jade until her time is come to go. If not she returns to heaven and you will not be able to see her again until it is your turn to go heaven."

Beck DID manage to do so. It wasn't easy but it was done for the sake of love and that make it much easier"

Note- This story is done. I may write a sequel about how Beck goes back and rights those wrongs so keep looking


End file.
